Nothing is true
by Hawklan
Summary: After a long mission I read what happened at a certain long Halloween to my friends of this age and so I had to hurry back to England. To see what happened to Harry and what was true. No slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Assassins Creed or Harry Potter. One belongs to Ubisoft the other to JK Rowling. Thanks to each for a lot of hours of fun. I earn no money with this; it's just for fun and meant as a small thank you to the creators of both verses.

A fair warning to all: This chapter isn't beta read, so there will be errors for sure. So don't complain, I warned you beforehand, but help to fix what I missed is always welcome.

Note: I blame cloudleonsgurl for this fic, since reading her AC fic on this bunny is jumping around my mind… so everything in this fic is her fault *smile*. Oh to the noncanon complainers don't even start. This fanfic is an AU from the first word I write. If you want canon, grab the books for HP (because the movies aren't 100% canon as well) or the games for AC for the rest…have fun.

Chapter 1

(A small inn, Bagdad)

After I closed the 5 year old Daily Prophet, someone must have forgotten here in this old run down inn, a tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't believe it… my whole world just crashed and burned around me yet again. I left England only a few days before it all happened to follow some leads in the Middle East on some Templars who had gotten their hands on one of the Eden Splinters. It should have only taken a few days or weeks to get the splinter away from them, but sadly things weren't as easy as they looked and the time I had planned for this mission turned into a five year long hunt, but finally it was over. I killed the Templar who had found the splinter just yesterday and then hid it safely, because those things were just too dangerous for mere humans to handle.

After that I planned to rest for a few hours before I finally would return to England to meet up with my friends and so I found this inn for wizards and took a room. There I found this damn paper which just ruined all of my hopes and plans. One of my best friends and his wife were killed, another was killed while chasing the third who had betrayed us all, which was quite unbelievable and that all had happened five years ago.

All thoughts of sleep gone from my mind for the moment I quickly left the inn and began the long trip back to England. I would stop in Germany to use a plane from there to return home. I planned this simple precaution because I had no clue about the current status of the British Wizarding World and I wanted to arrive back home without the Ministry or others knowing.

+N+

(Four days later back in England in a small flat near Diagon Alley)

I'm been back in England for nearly a day now and spent most of the day in the Alley and in the archives of the Prophet to learn what had happened in the last five years and to say I'm shocked would be the understatement of the year.

After the defeat of Voldemort my former school friends Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity, no one but Albus Dumbledore seemed to know where my friend's son Harry was and the will of James and Lilly was never read. While a lot of former Death Eaters went free because they claimed in their trials they were under the Imperious Curse, I couldn't find a speck of information about Sirius's trial, only that he was in Azkaban and I also found a lot of other things that were more than strange.

After thinking about all that stuff I let out a deep breath. "Damn my 'to-do' list is quite large", I muttered under my breath. "First I should find out where Harry is and if he is still alive and safe," I said to myself. "Being in Azkaban Sirius was off the list of possible guardians the Potters had for their son in case of their deaths. So I should talk with Amelia first," I mused aloud.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and quickly put on my armor which was still the best available even after several centuries, but that was thanks to the Eden apple I got from my mentor Al Mualim after I killed him for betraying our credo. After that I put on all of the weapons I normally use, which were my two hidden blades, my old trusted sword, a few throwing knives, a Glock 19 I started to use a while ago as well as my wand.

I looked into the mirror and could only smile. 'Damn Altaïr, for a man of over 900 years you still look damn good,' I thought and then with another thought I activated the beautiful charm on the armor Lilly had created for me and in the blink of an eye my armor and all weapons looked like I was wearing only a normal wizard's robe. After that I left my small flat via apparition.

+N+

(Manor of the Bones family)

I stood before the grounds of the Bones family and could feel the wards protecting it, not wanting to alert anyone beforehand of my presence I concentrated for a moment and activated my Eagle Eye Vision and then looked over the wards before me. It took me quite a while because the wards here were really professional, but after half an hour I finally found a weak spot in the wards were some of them overlapped and so I quickly slipped through the spot and entered the grounds without triggering them.

With a smile I turned the Vision of for now, because it was good to spot things like magic, enemies and other stuff, sadly a side effect was that it blend the rest of the world out more or less and once I hid a tree in a full run because I forgot to turn of the Vision. Damn that had hurt.

Looking over the building I noted all rooms were dark except one on the 3rd floor. I smiled and quickly start to climb the wall up to the window. The good thing about old building like this one was that you could climb them quite easily because you had more than enough points to grab on, but trying to climb up a modern skyscraper….that's a different story altogether.

Without any problems I reached the window and carefully looked through it and nearly lost my grip on the wall. Behind the window was Amelia and she was still quite as beautiful as I remembered her from school and working with her in the war afterwards.

If you think now that isn't a reason to nearly lose your grip on the wall three stories high you would be right, but seeing her nearly undressed and in the process of slipping out of the rest of her clothing it sure would be, or not? Even for me after my long life a nearly nude woman is something I can't dismiss.

Being the gentleman that I'm I gave Amelia the time to completely undress and slip under the covers of her bed. 'Who would have guessed that this beautiful woman was a nude sleeper?' I thought amused. I gave her a few more moments and then I carefully knocked on the window.

Only a moment later a red bolt exploded through the window, luckily I anticipated this and wasn't in the line of fire any longer. I quickly swung myself through the now open window and without hesitating jumped to the right which saved me from the second spell heading my way.

I quickly took note of my surrounding and spotted Amelia behind her bed muttering spell after spell. I quickly rushed towards her and with a sidestep here a small muttered shield there, which saved me from her spells, I somersaulted of her bed and her and with a light kick against the back of her head I catapulted her forwards. With the bed before her legs she lost her balance and she landed on it, losing her wand while trying to lessen her crash.

With a quick move I was behind her and pinned her arms behind her back so that she couldn't move much and I was more than aware that she was dressed only in her Eva costume.

"Whoever you are, you will pay for this," Amelia cursed.

"Tsts…Amelia. Is that a way to greet an old friend who has knocked politely?" I asked while slowly letting go of her and taking a few steps backwards out of her reach.

She turned around and stared in disbelieve at me while I had to gulp at the beautiful sight she presented to me.

"Remus?" she then muttered in disbelieve. "I thought you were dead," she said in a quite tone and then she jumped up and exploded like a Banshee. "YOU BASTARD….. Where were you the last five years? And where is Harry, what have you done with him?" she yelled and then slapped me before I could even try to block her.

"Harry?" I asked confused.

"Yes Harry, you know the son of your two best but sadly dead friends," she yelled.

Even more confused now I had to appreciate Amelia, as she stood enraged and completely nude before me, she was really a sight to see and damn just now I really felt how I had missed her in the last five years. I couldn't help myself and quickly stepped forward pulled her to me and gave her a kiss. After enjoying this and her return kiss for a moment I let her go and asked. "Why do you think I have Harry?"

Amelia's eyes were still a bit glazed over after the kiss and it took her a moment to reply. "Dumbledore told us all he had given him into your care, but later found your dead body and Harry was missing."

"Dumbledore? That damn old fucking bastard," I cursed loudly. Taking a deep breath I calmed down and took a small risk as I told Amelia at least in part what I did the last five years and that I only learned of James and Lilly's deaths a few days ago.

"So Dumbledore lied to us all about you and Harry, the question is why and does he know that you are a member of the Assassins Brotherhood?"

"I have no clue why he lied and no, I never trusted him enough to tell him this. Damn now we have to find out what has happened to Harry," I said.

"How?" Amelia asked. "I don't think Dumbledore will tell us even if we confront him about him lying of giving Harry to you."

"Indeed, so we'll follow the money," I said with a smirk.

"Money?" Amelia asked and then with a smile she said, "The Goblins."

"Right," I said with a smile, always knowing Amelia was a bright one. I stood up to leave when her voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going Remus?" she asked.

"Gringotts," I replied.

"The bank won't open for several hours and I don't think breaking in would be wise, even for a member of the Brotherhood. We will go there together and have a talk with them," she said and then stepped forward and placed a long kiss on my lips. "You don't think I'd let you go again this easy? I haven't seen you for 5 years," she whispered as her hands started to wander over my body and kissing me again.

I smiled and showed her the next hours that I had missed her as well.

+N+

(Next morning in Diagon Alley)

Tired, but more energized than I felt in years, Amelia and I walked up the stairs to the bank entrance. I nodded friendly to the goblin guards as we entered the bank. Nothing had changed since I stepped last into those halls and being quite early we were lucky that the bank was nearly empty and we only had to wait a minute to step up to a free teller. "Good Morning Master Goblin, we would like to talk to the account manager of the Potter family."

Having dealt quite a lot with goblins over the long years I could easily see the surprise on the goblins face as he replied. "The Potter account? And who may I ask are you?"

I smiled friendly at him and said, "Sorry, my identity is a secret for now, but Auror Bones here can vouch for me." Seeing Amelia nod her confirmation to the goblin I pulled out a silver eagle feather and lay it on the desk before him. "Give this to the account manager and he will certainly agree to talk with me."

Amused I watched as the goblin's eyes widened in recognition as he took up the feather and without another word hurried out of the hall.

"What was that?" Amelia asked surprised.

Smiling at the beautiful woman I replied, "A sign from the Brotherhood. We have worked with the goblins for centuries now."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for being my Beta again on this chapter.

Chapter 2

It only took a few minutes until the goblin hurried back. As he reached us he gave us a quick bow and said, "Master Groshak will receive you at once, please follow me."

He turned around and let us to an office far into the bank and quite a way from the room a wizard normally sees. The Goblin knocked on a plain door and then opened it. "Master Groshak, your guests," he said.

"Bring them in," a voice from inside the room replied.

The goblin then opened the door fully and directed us into the room.

"Thank you for helping us," I told the younger goblin as we entered the room.

I looked around and the office was still as opulent as the last time I was here. Only the wall where Groshak collected his weapons had grown quite a bit more crowded since I had last talked with him.

"I see your collection has grown, Groshak," I said with a smile at the older goblin.

"It has my Lord. It seems as if there's no end to foolish young Goblins who think they can do my job better than I can," he replied with a smile.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at me being called 'Lord' by a goblin, but didn't say anything for the moment, which of course didn't mean she wouldn't grill me about that later. "Just Remus, Groshak. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

With a huge grin the goblin replied, "I think at least one more time, my Lord Altaïr. I think I'm getting old and have trouble remember such thinks any longer."

I winced a little at being called by my birth name and I know the questions Amelia would have for me later just grew in number. Before I could say anything more Groshak continued.

"What brings you to me, my Lord?" he asked as we sat down.

"As you know I left England a while ago to find one of those things I have placed into my special vault here and I only recently returned after I came across an old issue of the Prophet in one of the places I stayed at. After talking with Madam Bones here I found out something I don't like at all. Dumbledore told everyone that he had given Harry into my care and later found my dead body and that Harry was missing. So I asked myself, now why would he say something like that and where is Harry? And that is why I have come to you, old friend."

The goblin smiled at me and then looked at Amelia with a questioning gaze. I just nodded and so he said, "Yes, we heard this as well and I kept my eyes and ears open. Only a day after your supposed death Dumbledore demanded access to the Potter accounts, as he claimed to be the magical guardian of young Harry and that he had placed the boy somewhere save."

I couldn't help myself and interrupted him. "Albus, being Harry's guardian? Impossible, Lilly would never have done something like that."

"Those were my thoughts exactly, but with Sirius in prison and Alice in St. Mungo's he claimed to be the guardian of young Harry by default due to his position as First Warlock of the Wizengamot." Seeing that I wanted to say something more, he quickly added. "Before you ask, before that avenue he put it trough the Wizengamot that all wills would be sealed so that no Death Eater could take advantage of them until everything was sorted out. With Harry's 'disappearance', the will of the Potter's was never opened again."

"Convenient for that old bastard," I muttered.

"Indeed," Groshak agreed. "But luckily it isn't a full guardianship and therefore we could deny him access to the Potter vault's, since he was unwilling to present the heir of the Potter line to us."

I let out a few curses and wished that old bastard to hell. I would have continued for a long while if not for Amelia, who calmed me down by laying her hands on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and continued. "So where is young Harry now? Is he still with Dumbledore?"

"No, he isn't, but we are certain Dumbledore placed him with the Dursley's. Lady Potter's sister if my information is correct."

"THE DURSLEY'S?" I exploded and I started to curse again loudly. This time it took Amelia to pull me in a deep kiss to calm me down, at least in that regard.

After the kiss, which Groshak watched with amusement, I took a deep breath again and sat down. "The Dursley's. Are you sure?" I asked my old friend.

"Sadly it is an educated guess. You know we have to be careful about how we act outside of Gringotts. But shortly after Harry's 'disappearance' Dumbledore started a monthly payment of 3.000 pounds to them," Groshak explained.

"Ok that's a good reason for your guess and thank you for your help Groshak. I think I know what I'll have to do next," I said with a grin.

Groshak nodded at me and said, "No problem at all. As you know, the Goblin nation isn't too fond of Dumbledore. On another note, the dwarven smith delivered your special order a year ago and we took the liberty to place it in your vault."

At this news I had to smile like a small boy waiting to open his Christmas presents. I had ordered those special blades nearly a century ago and now the dwarven smith had finally delivered them. I just couldn't wait to test them out. "That is great news. I needed to go to my vault either way. I have to replace a lot of my gear after my last mission."

Amelia and I stood up and after we had said our goodbyes to Groshak, his aide guided us to the tracks and the carts that would bring us to my vault. I smiled in anticipation as I've always loved those crazy drives. Even after all the years I've now spent in this world, this was still one of the most fun filled things I ever experienced, no roller-coaster build by non-magicals even came close.

After we reached my vault I looked bemused at Amelia who seemed a bit green after the ride. My amusement was rewarded with a glare only a woman could give a man, that could mean everything from 'You sleep on the couch' or 'I will have your balls for this'.

As she looked around she said in astonishment, "Vault number 7?"

"Yeah, my family is a long time customer with Gringotts," I replied with part truth part lie. Even if I loved this woman and had told her more than everyone else, there were things, like me being a few hundred years old, that I couldn't share with her.

Not wanting to think about that too much I quickly disarmed the security of the vault with the help of the goblin. We quickly entered the vault and Amelia stopped in shock only a few steps inside. "Remus… you are….you are," she tried to say but couldn't finish it.

I smiled in amusement and offered, "Adorable?"

"No…ahhmm yes I mean, but that wasn't what I wanted to say. You're rich and all the other stuff…," she said while pointing at row after row of bookshelves, armors, weapons of all kinds and other stuff.

"Yes, I have a bit of money, but never really cared much about it. It has its uses, but nothing else," I replied while I stripped out of my current armor which was quite worn from my last outing. I chose a new armor from among those I had stored here, as well as two daggers, several throwing knives and a few other small things and stored them on me after I was dressed again. I also took a money bag from one of the shelves, one which was connected to my accounts. I also took the package the Goblin's stored here that had been sent for me by the dwarven smith, but didn't open it yet.

After that my business in Gringotts was pretty much concluded and Amelia and I quickly left the bank. I then bought several things I needed in the Alley and took Amelia out to dinner.

While we enjoyed our meal she asked, "So what are your plans now Remus?"

I chewed the piece of meat I currently had in my mouth a bit slower to get a few moments to consider before I answered. "I'll scout out the Dursleys to see if Groshak's guess is correct and Harry is really living with them and if so, how he's doing there. After that I will decide depending on what I'll see."

+N+

(Later the same evening)

After I had enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with Amelia I brought her back to her house and after a few minutes of saying goodbye, I went to my apartment. I dressed and armed myself for the scouting mission and then made my way to Surrey.

I quickly reached the house of the Dursleys and started with scouting around their neighborhood to see if something was out of the ordinary. All seemed normal and non magical around the area. The only thing I found that didn't fit into the area at all was the home of a woman who oozed a small bit of magic. It wasn't much and so I assumed she was what the wizards liked to call Squibs.

Effortlessly I climbed onto her roof and decided to watch her for a while to determine if she had something to do with Harry.

I waited and watched her for a bit over an hour and so noted that she seemed to use her cats to keep an eye on the neighborhood and especially on the House where Harry lived. So my guess that she had been placed here by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry was correct. Just as I decided to leave the woman for now to finally scout out the home of the Dursleys, her fireplace flared up and a man in a black wizard's robe stepped out of it.

You could color me surprised as I recognized the wizard to be Severus Snape, who went to school with us. 'Hmm…This could be interesting,' I thought and so stayed where I was and concentrated on the directional listening skill I learned so long ago in my training to be an Assassin.

"We got your message Squib, what is it?" Snape sneered at the woman.

The woman looked a bit taken aback by his tone and then said in a calm tone. "I asked to see Dumbledore and not his lackey."

I just couldn't suppress the smile on my face as I saw Severus flush at this reply.

"Listen woman. Dumbledore has more important things to do than to travel here each and every time you call for him. So tell me what you want to say," Snape said in an angered tone.

"You can tell Dumbledore the next time I call for him and he sends you, I will go to the Aurors instead. And as to what I have to tell you, Dumbledore has to get the kid out of that house. They hate him and abuse him. Today his cousin hit him several times with a baseball bat while Vernon was just watching and grinning. If Dumbledore won't do anything about that soon, I will," she said.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down at hearing that and so nearly missed how Severus pulled his wand and then memory charmed the woman. Before I could act, the woman sat down with glazed eyes and Severus apparated out of the house and reappeared just outside of the building and then started to walk into the direction of the Dursleys.

I quickly threw a look at the woman and saw that she was ok for now. So I jumped down and silently followed Snape to see what he planned to do now.

It wasn't hard to follow him by keeping in the dark and avoiding any light sources and I wasn't surprised as we reached the house of the Dursley's a few minutes later. There Snape stood a few inches away from the wards which were placed around the grounds and it seemed like he was waiting for something.

It only took a few moments until I heard the opening of a door and then steps that were coming towards Snape. Concentrating on my listening skill I heard the voice of a man beginning to speak. "There you are," the voice grumbled.

"So how is our little project going?" Snape asked with a sneer in his tone.

"As you wished, the freak is miserable. Today he was so clumsy that he has fallen down the stairs and probably broken his right arm. Now he's passed out from the pain after I made him polish my car," the man said with a happy tone in his voice.

I had to force myself not to go and kill them both there and then. It wasn't easy to keep listening.

"That's good to hear Vernon," Snape said in a satisfied tone. "Here is your payment and take this vial. Put it in something Potter has to drink and shortly afterwards he will fell pain like he has never known before for around two hours."

As Vernon took the things he replied, "That sounds nice. I will enjoy watching the freak feeling that pain. One other thing, I think you'll have to increase the doses of the stuff you gave me for Petunia. It looks like she's starting to build up a resistance to it and I have to give it to her more often now."

"Really? That's interesting. I will bring you a stronger potion next time we meet," Snape replied.

"Good evening then," Vernon grumbled and turned around to enter his house again.

I took a careful breath and prepared to get Snape. I nearly reached him when he disappeared with a small pop. "Damn," I cursed. Still, I could get to Snape later and so I would look for Harry first.

Using my Eagle eye vision I checked the grounds again and after a while I found a small gap in the wards at the back were the neighbors cherry tree stood near the border and a few branches hang into the Dursley's property.

I quickly climbed the trees and using the overhanging branches I jumped down into the Dursley's garden and then activated the Eagle eye vision again to check if I had somehow triggered the wards.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: My thanks go out to Inachis again for bringing some order into my mess…

Chapter 3

I let out a small breath; so far I hadn't triggered any of the wards. I looked around and saw several more wards on the house itself, but strangely, none on the upper floors. Did the warder forget that witches and wizards have several means to fly or that climbing up to the 1st floor would be a piece of cake even for a child?

I shrugged my shoulders and carefully climbed up the wall to a window on the 1st floor. Without making any sound I opened the window and slipped into the room. A quick look around showed me a lot of toys. A lot of them were broken, but not all and the rest of the room was filled with other junk, so it looked like I entered the house into a storage room. Careful not to step on anything I moved over to the door and listened. I heard nothing nearby except for some muffled sounds that must come from downstairs, so I opened the door a bit and listened again.

After I didn't hear anything I left the room and quickly searched the upper floor. There were one master bedroom which was used by the adults, the storage room I came out of, two bathrooms and a room which probably belonged to the Dursley child, but nothing that indicated Harry lived there. His room was probably downstairs then.

After finishing my search I moved quickly, but silently, down the stairs to the ground floor and disappeared into the shadows of the sparely lit floor. Now I could hear some voices out of the living room.

"Petunia, why are you cooking and not the Freak? Is he still sleeping?" the voice of Vernon asked and was shortly answered by his wife.

"Yes Vernon, he is still in his room," she replied in a voice that sounded a bit glazed over.

"That lazy freak," Vernon cursed. "Dudley, go get him. He has to finish our dinner so that we can eat."

"But Dadddd….I'm watching 'Masters of the Universe'," the whiny voice of a child replied.

"Go get him and I give you a pound that I can cut out of the freak's hide," the angry voice of Vernon said.

My blood was nearly boiling after hearing this and I had to take a deep breath and clear my head to not jump into the room and kill that bastard at once. As I heard Dudley's footsteps coming down the hall, I quickly jumped up into the corner of the ceiling and held myself there, watching as the light in the foyer was turned on.

A child of around six or seven came into view and even having seen the pictures upstairs I was shocked to see that the poor boy was already severely overweighed. That was one more sin on the list Vernon had to pay for.

The kid went over to a small door under the stairs which was looked by a deadbolt, something I had just noted, and opened it. "Hey Freak, get up! Dad said you have to cook our dinner," he yelled into the small closet.

After a moment without a reaction he looked into the closet again, then turned into the direction of the living room and yelled, "Dad…the Freak isn't waking up."

With a loud curse Vernon stormed into the floor, reached into the closet and pulled the body of a young boy out of it by his hair. The kid, who must be Harry, looked thin and one of his arms was dangling in an unnatural way that told me that it was broken in several places. Worse, he was passed out from the pain of the arm.

Not that the monster of a man cared about that. Vernon pulled him up to his eye level, still holding the boy by his hair, and yelled at him even though the boy was knocked out. "IF WE SAY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP BOY…..YOU WAKE UP!"

Getting no response from the boy he let him drop and started to deliver a kick at the boy's body.

Having seen more than enough I jumped down from the ceiling where I was hiding. My kick to the backside of Vernon's knee broke it instantly and in the same movement I hit him with both of my silent blades into the kidneys. That would kill him slowly and painfully.

Not yet having realized he was already dead Vernon went down to the floor, whimpering in pain, while his son looked with horror in his wide eyes at what was happening to his father.

Not caring about those two I quickly looked after Harry. As I felt his forehead I noted he was running a fever which didn't really surprise me. Not trusting to use a healing spell or a potion on him without knowing more, I quickly looked around and then pulled one of the small tables placed as decoration in the foyer to me. I quickly broke one of the legs off and transfigured it into smaller parts to make a cast for Harry's arm.

After I had done this I turned around and ordered Dudley: "You…get me a blanked, NOW."

Still in shock over what happened to his father the boy looked at me in panic and then hurried away.

While I waited for the boy to return, I turned to Vernon and said, "I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above others and now you will pay the ultimate price for it. Normally I grant my victims a quick and merciful dead, but you earned every moment of pain you'll have to endure. The wounds I gave you will kill you slowly and painfully. Should you be so lucky to get help in time, make sure to check every shadow, because you never know when I will come at you again."

Only a moment later Dudley came back with a blanked, shivering in fear. I took it without a word and carefully put it around Harry. Then I picked him up and quickly left the house. As soon as I crossed the wards I apparated to one of my hideouts.

+N+

(Hogwarts, Headmaster's office)

Albus had had a busy evening so far, as nearly every evening was. At the moment he was going through several letters from his countless spies, to see if there was any important information he needed or could use for his plans for the greater good.

Earlier in the evening he had received an urgent floo call from his spy near the house of the Dursley's, but as none of the wards he had placed around the house had been activated, he didn't see it as important and so sent his lackey Snape to check on the old squib.

Just as he opened the letter he had gotten from his spy inside Gringotts the alarms for the wards he had just been thinking about were triggered.

He cursed as he quickly went over to check them. The one showing the use of 'intentional magic' was ringing. "Damn what is Snape doing there?" he wondered. "I think I have to have some words with him again as soon as he's back," he murmured, not aware yet that Snape was already back in the castle. He silenced the ward alarm again, and went back to his desk.

Before he sat down to continue his work he rang a bell that stood on the desk and soon after the sound of the bell was heard a house elf appeared with a plop. Before the elf could say anything Albus ordered in a harsh tone. "Bring me some tea at once, you lazy elf."

With wide eyes the elf nodded and disappeared only to appear again a moment later with a tea for his master.

"That's all, now be gone," Dumbledore said, already back into his work with his thoughts.

He sat down, took a sip of his tea and picked the letter he had opened before up again. Not even having read the first word of the letter an alarm from his wards went off again. Startled by the new alarm he knocked over his tea cup and the tea in it spilled over the letter and then into his lap. He cursed Snape into the nine hells and quickly used a spell to cool down the hot tea on his robe.

He stood up and went over to the table with the wards again, promising Snape a lot of pain for this. Without even looking at the wards he silenced the alarm again and then left his office to prepare a 'lesson' for Snape.

+N+

(One of the Assassin's secret hideouts)

With Harry in my arms I appeared in the living room of the small apartment. To throw an eventual follower off, I quickly hurried down into the garage and placed Harry on the backseat of the SUV we have stored here. I placed a 'Notice me not' charm on the area and then I got behind the steering wheel, pressed the GDO and pulled out of the garage and drove into the direction of Amelia's home.

+N+

(Bones Manor)

I pulled up in front of the entry of Amelia's house, pressed the car horn and while I got Harry from the backseat, Amelia hurried out of the house, wand pointed at me and checking the area.

"Remus? What happened?" she asked while hurrying over to me.

"I advanced my plans a bit and got Harry out of the house. He needs medical attention. Do you know a healer we can trust?" I said.

"Yes, I do. Let's bring him in and let me make a call," Amelia said while holding the door open for me. She showed me one of the spare rooms where I carefully placed the thin Harry onto the bed. I put another blanket over him and went out of the room to Amelia's office.

I was surprised to find her on a phone instead of the floo. She was already talking with someone and so I kept quiet and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs to wait for her to end the call.

It only took her a few moments to finish the call. She came over and sat down on my lap, gave me kiss and then, while she snuggled herself to me, said, "Mariana will be here in a few minutes. How is Harry?"

I pulled her a bit closer to me as I replied, "He's still unconscious, has at least a broken arm and is criminally underfed."

"So what happened there?" she wanted to know.

I looked at her for a moment and was thinking about what to tell her. Finally I said, "I guess it would be better if I don't tell you the details. You know…plausible deniability."

She said nothing about it and just silently agreed with another kiss. We waited snuggled together until Amelia's floo activated.

We both got up and while Amelia pulled her wand, I moved over into a dark corner. You could never be to careful after all.

I watched as a relative young witch with long red hair and a slender build stepped out of the fireplace.

After the fire went out Amelia put her wand away again and gave the beautiful woman a hug. "Thank you for coming Mariana. We're really grateful for this."

"No problem Amelia, I still owe you a lot. But we?" Mariana said.

"Yes, my friend Remus and I," Amelia said and turned around to introduce me, but stopped, confused at not seeing me.

I smiled and waited a moment longer, knowing well I would pay dearly for that later, and then stepped out of the dark corner.

Amelia's gaze promised revenge for that, but then smiled. "Mariana, this is my good friend Remus. Remus, this is Mariana, one of the best healers I know," she introduced us.

I gave a slight bow and smiled at the young woman. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice Madam," I said.

"No Problem Mr. Remus," she replied with a nice smile and then continued. "So where is the patient?"

"We will show you in a moment, but first I must stress how important it is to keep this secret. If any of this is revealed outside of this house, your patient would be in danger from the ones who caused all of his wounds and the ones who are behind those criminals," I explained.

Mariana nodded and then replied, "Of course Mr. Remus. As always I will treat all information under the Doctor/Patient confidentiality."

I smiled and showed her the way to the room I had placed Harry in. As we had reached the room I opened the door for her and let her enter.

The moment she glanced at her patient she forgot everything else around her and started with her work. So as not disturb her, but still be nearby if she needed help, I sat down in a chair and watched her work.

+N+

(An hour later)

Mariana finished up her work and I got up. Quietly we left the room and went back to Amelia's office. It was apparent that Mariana wasn't here for the first time when she went to a cupboard in a corner and took out a bottle of firewhisky. She filled three glasses and came over to us with them.

Without a word she gulped her whisky down and after the steam coming out of her ears had vanished, she sat down. "Whoever mistreated that boy belongs into Azkaban or worse," she cursed and then gulped down the second glass Amelia had refilled for her. "I have stabilized him so far, but he will need several potions I don't have on me right now over the next several weeks." She quickly wrote down a list with several things Harry would need and how to give them to him.

I threw a quick gaze over the list and nodded. Several of the things wouldn't be easy to get without alerting the wrong people, but most of them posed no problems.

We sat around for a while longer and talked about how to bring Harry back on his feet until it was time for Mariana to get back home.

Before she stepped through the floo I said, "Thank you again."

She just nodded, stepped into the fire and mumbled her destination.

Amelia and I looked in on Harry again, placed some monitoring charms in case there was a change in his condition and then went to bed for the night. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


End file.
